The Lost Star
by Enderlovescake
Summary: The Lost Star


The fallen kingdom

A child darted between pines and oak wood. It was dark and large clouds covered the sky like a blanket of gray snow. The child glanced around the forest trying to find something. Someone. The child was fearfully trying to find the familiar face of her brother. He had told her to run into the woods by her family's kingdom. Her brother had told her to find his friend, whoever that was. She stopped in a clearing and turned in a full circle. Huge plums of smoke rose from where she came from.

"Big brother!" She screamed out in fear, hoping he was nearby. Only the sounds of dogs and guards reached her ears. She took off running again, only to be scooped up by a man. She screamed and kicked. "Let me go! Let me go!" She chanted loudly. A big hand covered her mouth.

"Shh. You need to stay quiet. They'll find us otherwise. I'm a friend of the dragon." The small child slowly stopped struggling. She knew that saying.

"You're loyal to the dragon?" She whimpered.

"Yes now come along." She was set down and lead off in a different direction then she was running originally. They soon arrived at a tower. It was carved into a mountain. Ivy grew up the side. Purple flowers illuminated a path to a spruce door. Small round steps made of stone with jewels of all different colors led the way up. The man tugged the child along. "We need to get you inside. It's cold." True to his word the chilly wind nipped at the child's arms. She was only wearing a nightgown after all. When they walked in little flames burst to light. The child now had a better view of the man who had grabbed her.

"Do you know where Big Brother is?" She asked. The man pulled the hood of his cloak down. She took this time to examine him. He had a silver crown around his head. The cloak was purple with black swirls. A fiery design accompanied the bottom of the cloak. Under his cloak, he wore matching robes. Purple with black swirls.

"No, I don't know where your brother is." He sighed. "I'm Seto by the way. I'm Ty's friend." The name of the man made the child smile.

"Oh. So your Set?" Seto chuckled at the small girl.

"Yes, I am "Set"." Seto made quotation marks in the air.

"Where is Big Brother?" The child asked again. This time hoping to get a answer.

"Coming… I hope." The child had caught the "I hope" and looked appalled.

"What do you mean I hope?" She was smart for only being three. The man sighed and hugged her.

"I don't know if he made it out. His magic is nowhere for me to locate." The child sniffed. "Let's go take a nap. You have been running for a while." The child nodded and let Seto carry her off to a room.

Ender gasped as she sprang up, with the memory of that fateful night clear in her mind. The night the castle was destroyed and her family killed. Seto was a sorcerer. He spent most of his time in his potions lab, but always had time for the kid that was left behind by his greatest friend. Ender was like a little sister to Seto now and the sorcerer knew that fact. He tried to help her in any way he could.

Ender dragged her body out of bed. School was a thing that she needed to go to. She walked downstairs to see Seto asleep at the kitchen table with a spell book open. He was still trying to find a way to get to Enders brother back. Ender walked over to Seto and woke him up.

"Seto, time to get up." Seto groaned and lifted his head off the table. Ender shoots him a knowing look and went to go make coffee for the young sorcerer.

"Thanks, Ender." Seto gets up and goes get the things down to make pancakes. Ender smiled.

"Thank you, Seto." He looked at his little sister confused. She laughed. "Thank you, you know for helping back then." Seto smiled. Ender's black hair shines as brightly as her eyes. Her tan skin jumped out in the sun.

"We will find him." Seto put his hand down on Ender's shoulder and flashed her a smile.

"I know we will." Ender hugged Seto tightly. Seto weezed.

"Can't breath!" Seto hit Ender on the shoulder to get her off him. "Now come on. You need to eat now or you will miss the bus." Ender ran up stairs and left Seto to make the pancakes.

"Don't burn them." Ender yelled from upstairs. Seto chuckled.

Ender pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail. Her jacket ruffled in the wind of the winter. Just this morning it looked nice but now, standing at her bus stop, Ender knew it was going to end up snowing. Gray clouds with some fluffy whites made the sky look dark. Ender glanced around. Did she miss something. She was the only one waiting for the bus. No cars had passed by either. No one was on the streets. Ender sighed and glanced down at her watch. It was Eight o'clock. Five minutes late. When she looked up someone was standing right infront of her. Ender screeched and jumped back.

"What in the?" The man only blinked. His eyes where a icey white. His skin was as white as a china doll. "Okay buddy, back up." As Ender walked slowly backwards the man had walked slowly forwards. The same pace as Ender. If this man was a mortal then Ender could not attack him, But if the man was not mortal then… Let's just say he would cease to exist.

"Are you the Dragon?" In one fluid motion Ender turned and bolted back to her house. The thing keeping up to her. Ender made many mistakes in the time. One, Looking back to see if it was following her. Two, not looking forwards to see if it had back up. Three, Letting the things catch her. Ender looked at the two men in fear. Where was her voice when she need it? "Are you the Dragon?" The first one asked again. Ender shook her head.

"Liar!" The second one yelled. Ender trembled in fear. The gray sidewalk looked like a nice place to lay down now.

"No. I have no clue what your talking about." She screamed. Ender wanted so badly to be anywhere but here, so then in a puff of smoke she was sitting in here classroom at school. The two teacher that taught the class jumped up in surprise. Ender was panting and looking around wildly. "What? Were? When? Why? How?" Ender spewed question after question. She had just used magic, and all Ender could think about was how and what those things that grabbed her were.

"Hold on?" Seto held up his hand. He was trying to wrap his brain around what the principale just said. "She," Seto pointed at Ender. "Just appeared in her classroom?" The principale nodded. "Without using the door?" The principale nodded again. "And i'm supposed to care why?" The principale sighed.

"Your child used magic. Magic that is not allowed in school." Seto shook his head.

"Look Mr, Light. Ender has never used magic before so i'm going out on a hunch that she did not use magic. She knows the rules so Ender should have not used magic." Ender sat in a corner of the lobby. She could here the conversation going on in the other room. Ender glanced over to a mirror and gasped in fear. Her eyes keep changing color. Ender, being six, had no clue that her power's were now just manifesting so imagen Seto's surprise when he felt a huge wave of magic come from outside the room he was in. Seto had jumped up and ran to the door. When he walked out into the lobby, he saw Ender shaking in fear and touching her eyes. Seto ran over and pulled Ender's hand away from her eyes. Seto sighed. He had hoped wrong but Ender just had to prove him right. Ender's eye's were rapidly changing color.

"SeTo?" Ender's voice was cracking between many other voice's.

"Yes, Ender?" Tears started to run down Ender's face.

"ToO mAnY vOiCeS rUnNiNg ArOuNd My HeAd. PleAsE mAkE iT sToP?" Ender hugged her backpack to her chest. Seto sighed.

"I need to take her home. Is that okay?" Seto looked at Mr, Light.

"You will still need to sign her out." Mr. light had a face full of concern for Ender. "Is she okay?" Mr. Light asked. Seto nodded as her scooped Ender up into his arms.

"Her family magic is just taking its course. Her family is huge and when one member dies it's magic is transferred down, so thousands of centuries of magic and spirits are being transferred to her." The principal only nodded his head not understanding a word the sorcerer just explained to him.

"To put it mildly." A voice snorted. Seto looked at Ender. Her eyes a settled on a orangey red. "Oh and you can put us down now. It's a bit weird to be carried by a man." Seto looked at Ender confused. "What? Ugh just put my down sorcerer." Seto slowly put Ender down but took her backpack. "Come on. I'll explain in the car." Ender grabbed Seto's hand and pulled him out of the front office, only to be stopped by on of her friends.

"Are you okay Chara?" Seto looked at Ender confused. Ender was giving the girl a confused look until Ender's eyes changed to a light blue almost white color.

"Oh? She's fine. Come on Set. Let's go."


End file.
